Por Lo General (In General)
Having returned to Tenochtitlán, President Juarez and our heroes head to the military base in order to confront the next traidor ''on the list, General Francisco Almódovar. They knock on the door to his spacious office, and he asks who's there; Supamaanz introduces himself, and Almódovar invites him and the rest of the band of heroes (and President Juarez) in. His five-foot-nothing manservant, Gonzalo, waits at the door. Almódovar invites the group of heroes into his conference room, seats them, and asks them what the trouble is. Whilst Lucía smells faint odours of liqueur, fine Cuban cigars, and intimate encounters, Supamaanz recounts the troubles with ''traidores ''of which both men are painfully aware, and he asks Almódovar to destroy any copies of ''La Prensa Libre that may be about; Almódovar agrees to do so, ripping a copy in front of him. After a discussion in which Almódovar laments the existence of so many traitors and asks who they might be, Supamaanz - in his not-so-subtle manner - demands that Almódovar confess to his own betrayal of Gran Colombia. Appearing shocked, Almódovar denies the allegations and claims to be angered by the accusation. Supamaanz isn't having it and gives him an ultimatum: either he confesses, or a confession will be beaten out of him. At this point Almódovar yells for Gonzalo, who comes running. El Tigre de Plata and Lucía appear to subdue him through a combination of tackling and two well-placed knives in his shoulders; however, despite his wounds he calls up several cyclones to surround and levitate the heroes, and he declares his new identity - El Ciclón! Only El Tigre de Plata and Hombre No Muerto seem unaffected, and a well-timed punch from Hombre No Muerto breaks El Ciclón's concentration, which unfortunately causes the remaining heroes to fall, and Las Botas Negras loses consciousness. Lucía attempts to regain control of El Ciclón by sliding across the table and getting her knives back into position; however, she falls buttocks first on the floor. Dodging Gonzalo's paltry attempts to hit him, Supamaanz attempts to intimidate Gonzalo into confessing his patrón's secrets - and fails! Instead, Gonzalo stubbornly declares that he'll never betray his patrón, and he calls up a gust of wind that knocks Supamaanz, El Rifle, and Hombre no Muerto into a wall, dazing them. El Tigre de Plata wrestles Gonzalo to the ground, but not before El Ciclón calls up a new set of cyclones, lifting even Hombre No Muerto and El Tigre de Plata up into the air. Fortunately El Rifle gets a well-timed shot into El Ciclón's right shoulder, even whilst spinning around. The shot elicits a massive "¡Uy!" from El Ciclón and breaks his concentration, causing the party to fall again. Unfortunately Lucía and El Rifle fall unconscious as a result of their second fall. Fortunately Hombre No Muerto and Supamaanz subdue El Ciclón more effectively. When the unconscious heroes wake up, Lucía twists one of her knives into the wound on El Ciclón's right shoulder, giving him further encouragement to confess his involvement in traitorous activities; knowing that he now has no recourse but to confess, El Ciclón confesses that: he helped to arrange the plot to kill President Juarez; he has been selling arms to Edward Miles, the now-infamous British American spy, for immense profits; and Monsignors Méndez and Colón are headed for the border with British America in order to defect and seek asylum. Having heard enough, Lucía takes a colourless liquid from her "rosary" and pours a few drops each into the mouths of El Ciclón and Gonzalo. As he's dying, El Ciclón laments how foolish she is for killing him, for on his deathbed he also confesses that General López is working for Spain. This revelation shocks the heroes. President Juarez appears before them and asks them what they found out; Supamaanz recounts the information to him and asks him whether he wants to deal with the Spanish just yet. Juarez replies that the enabler of the betrayal, Edward Miles, must be dealt with first, along with the escaped Monsignors. All agree, but Lucía reminds him that she has an appointment with one double-doublecrosser named Carlos Hernández, who is known to frequent Bar Azteca during the afternoon in order to seduce women. Juarez teleports to Bar Azteca, finds Hernández there, returns to inform the group, and transports them just outside. Las Botas Negras suggests to President Juarez that an armed rifleman and an undead revenant might arouse suspicion on the part of Carlos Hernández; seeing her reasoning, Juarez agrees to leave them behind whilst the remainder of the heroes go into the bar. Lucía spots Hernández holding court, invites him to "repent of his sins," and urges him outside. Feeling caught in an awkward position but knowing he can't ignore her, he takes his leave of the beautiful women and walks outside with Lucía. She shows him a copy of the headlines from La Prensa Libre [[El Paso Doble (Double-Step) (Primera Parte)]] and expresses her concern that the position of all the spies is compromised, especially in light of their defection due to the Fuego Azul. Looking surprised, Hernández asks who would be stupid enough to give that information to the press; with hints of annoyance and sarcasm, Lucía asks, "Who, indeed?" Incredulous, Hernández declares that even he isn't that stupid, and he asks that they forget about this and perhaps return to their dating. She rejects this suggestion and insists that they still have much to discuss. Once the two are inside, Juarez brings Hombre No Muerto and El Rifle inside, and the heroes at the bar order tequilas for everyone, and they urge Hernández to sit with them in the back of the bar. Not surprisingly, Hernández gulps his in order to quell his nerves. Supamaanz and El Tigre de Plata both attempt to convince Hernández that it would be easier for him to confess his crimes; defiant, Hernández declares his British citizenship and uses it to justify not having to answer to the heroes. He then powers up the Fuego Azul within him. Not wishing to end up unconscious as she did last time, Lucía backflips into a well-shaded corner of the bar where she will remain unseen. Not wanting to be caught up in another trap as before, El Tigre de Plata intimidates Hernández with a menacing look, which frightens him but doesn't stop him. Meanwhile, Las Botas Negras joins Lucía in the shadows whilst Hombre No Muerto sneaks up on Hernández and socks him in the jaw. Feeling (both literally and figuratively) that he's been backed into a corner, Hernández emits a force field around him, knocking El Tigre de Plata, Hombre No Muerto, and Supamaanz back and dazing them. El Rifle attempts to shoot Hernández, but the bullet ricochets off the force field. Meanwhile, Lucía is probing Hernández's mind for secrets. El Tigre de Plata attempts to leap onto the top of Hernández's head and get him into a leg-bound sleeper hold, but instead he bounces off Hernández's force field, falling to the floor. Las Botas Negras manages to speed past everyone and drop a note in Hernández's lap; unbeknownst to the rest of the party, the note says "Rescue me! They killed my parents!" Not wanting to blow the cover of the person who passed him the note, Hernández rips up the note quickly; however, the heroes have seen the note fall into his possession, even if they're unable to read what it says now. Hernández attempts to hit El Rifle with a jutting extension of his force field, but El Rifle dodges out of the way, quickly escaping to the corner where Lucía is. Meanwhile, Lucía manages to access a shameful memory from Hernández's recent past; she uses her psychic powers to plant the image of a deformed, obese man known to both of them into his head. She says (as the man): "You failed, didn't you? I gave you *one* mission! You had to kill just *one* man, but you couldn't do it! Lucía had to mop up your mistakes!" Terrified by this memory, Hernández cries out in pain and drops his force field, at which point El Rifle puts two well-timed shot into Hernández's feet, further breaking his concentration. Supamaanz soon subdues Hernández and reiterates the demand for information. Hernández confesses to the group that he's been in Tenochtitlán for three years, and that he's been gathering information for British America and taking bribes from prominent officials in Gran Colombia to help maintain their cover. He further confesses that Colonel Díaz and General Colmenares - two prominent figures in the Army of the Republic of Gran Colombia - have been in contact with him, and that he has been keeping their confidences about their aid in the sale of weapons to Edward Miles and their involvement in plots to kill President Juarez. Having heard this startling confession, President Juarez (who deliberately kept himself out of the fighting) transports Hernández to Tenochtitlán Federal Prison in order to await trial. The heroes realise they have a Herculean task ahead of them.